


Só Mais um Pouco

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Só Mais um Pouco

     Subir o morro parecia algo normal para o loiro. Conhecia aquele caminho como a palma da mão, cada árvore que deveria desviar, os lugares que eram mais escorregadios, onde a terra era mais macia. Sabia onde tinha mais pedra e onde estava a escada para descer para aquela pequena caverna. Narcissius sabia tudo de cor, o suficiente para ir olhando para baixo e distraído com os próprios pensamentos.

     Estava calmo. Era uma calma estranha e forçada ele sabia. Sempre se sentia como se não fosse si mesmo quando estava calmo daquele jeito. Ainda se lembrava de como era uma criança explosiva e revoltada, que embora cercado de muito amor e obediente, não raro se revoltava com as coisas. Há alguns anos, ainda era capaz de se irritar de uma forma tão intensa que parecia que seu corpo todo se tornava uma bomba, e só se aliviava depois de gritar ou brigar.

     Lembrava-se de tudo isso. O corpo negava a esquecer de sua verdadeira natureza. Ao se sentar na borda, perto do mar, pensava em como seria se simplesmente escorregasse e deixasse a correnteza lhe levar para qualquer lugar no fundo do mar. Ser comido por um tubarão, ou os pulmões se encolhendo em dor e depois se enchendo demais de água até estourar. O desespero de seu corpo procurando por ar, apoio, salvação, mas tudo seria tarde demais.

    Ele teria feito isso quando criança. Sem pensar, em uma impulsividade natural teria pulado e se deixado afogar por sofrer tanto. Ele teria se permitido ser fraco, chorar, ele teria socado as pedras até sangrar, chutado a areia inutilmente, arrancado as plantas das bordas daquele chão. Teria, em seu descontrole, feito de tudo para aquela dor no peito sumir ou se aliviar, ele não se importaria em se ferir por isso.

     Mas agora com seus 18 anos se sentia como um robô. Seu próprio autocontrole lhe assustava. A forma como tentava se impedir de ter sentimentos, de se importar com algumas coisas, de não sentir raiva, de ver o lado positivo... Tinha se tornado algo que quase não reconhecia. Tão diferente do que queria ser, tão diferente e de certa forma tão melhor para as pessoas ao seu redor, porém tão alienígena para si mesmo.

     Sentou-se, olhou para a o teto da caverna e colocou a própria mão no pescoço, apertou. Apertou até que o ar que entrasse fosse muito pouco, até o coração começar a bater forte o suficiente para sentir até a chama passar a descontrolar, até a dor se tornar forte o suficiente para não conseguir manter as mãos ali. Depois se apertou tão forte em um abraço para controlar, para ignorar a dor, para não chorar... Estava tão preso.

     Preso por si mesmo. Preso por seu desejo de viver apenas mais um pouco. Por seu ego em pensar que as pessoas ao seu redor sofreriam se simplesmente se suicidasse. Pela sua própria covardia em não conseguir. Por ser tolo o suficiente para desejar viver. Um monstro que desejava ter uma vida normal, que só queria ser uma pessoa explosiva de novo ao menos um dia. Ao menos um dia poder sentir tudo intensamente, nem que tivesse de fazer alguém sofrer.

     Egoísta por querer ser exagerado. Por querer atacar com palavras e implorar por perdão mil vezes. Só queria ser livre daquelas amarras tão fortes em seu corpo e sua mente, que tinha amarrado a si mesmo. Lutar, não aceitar tão facilmente que iria morrer, mesmo que não houvesse o que fazer sobre. Sua força, sua fraqueza... Sua força tinha sido criada, a fraqueza sempre estado ali. Então qual era a verdadeira? Sua coragem era forjada e seu medo uma marca de nascença. Qual era real?

     Não sabia, só sabia que estava com dor. Com dor por ser si mesmo, por estar confuso, por não se aceitar. Fazia tudo não só pela própria dor, mas porque aquele controle deixava todos em segurança, todos que lhe amavam e se preocupavam. Todos alegres pelos sorrisos que ele não sabia mais se eram tão reais ou tão falsos que todos simplesmente acreditavam. Sorrir parecia um remédio, um consolo, e achava que as pessoas merecessem que fossem reais.

     Queria viver. Queria morrer. Queria ser livre por um dia. Queria manter-se preso até a morte. Queria amar. Queria estar só. Tinha medo de estar em companhia. Não queria estar sozinho. Queria ser forte. Queria ser fraco. Queria abrir os braços e gritar. Queria conter o grito e não sentir dor. Queria ser feliz pelo tempo que restava. Estava cansado de pensar que feria a todos ao seu redor.

     Estar entre o tudo e o nada. Entre a tristeza enraizada, entre a felicidade forçada. Era cansativo para a sua alma. Uma alma expandida pela própria vontade. Uma consciência forçada a crescer, de uma criança de eternamente onze anos. De um homem que nunca chegaria aos trinta. E que queria viver até os cem. Entre a espada e a cruz, com sorrisos e lágrimas. Gritando por Deus agradecendo-o, amaldiçoando-o.

     Tossiu sangue. Um vermelho cobrindo todo seu corpo, a pele já começando a se ferir pelos ataques sucessivos. Arrastou-se até o mar, até a borda, ajoelhou-se enquanto liberava as chamas pelas mãos, com cuidado para não se ferir a um ponto incurável. Enquanto voltava ao normal, os lábios vermelhos pelo sangue, olhos cansados, o corpo tremendo pela dor, ainda assim podia ver o reflexo na água.

     Aquela parte do mar que estava calma naquele dia lhe servia de espelho. E por mais belo que fosse notou que não podia se apaixonar pelo próprio reflexo. Uma pessoa miserável, um vassalo do destino. Amarrava-se para lutar contra a morte, se feria pelo mesmo. Sorriu, ainda não estava tão ruim... Ainda não estava tão ruim... Ainda não estava tão ruim... Ainda podia ser feliz, ainda podia sorrir, ainda podia amar, ainda podia... Viver. Ao menos um pouco, viver.

     Ainda podia deixar as pessoas ao seu redor seguras. Ainda podia servir de alguma coisa. Ser útil ter um objetivo. Tinham colocado em suas mãos uma carta que poderia abrir portas. Só precisava ser um pouco mais paciente. Só precisava ser _forte._ Só um pouco mais forte. Só por mais uns anos... Se tudo desse certo. Só precisava de mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco de tempo e talvez poderia fazer alguém feliz com seus sorrisos.

     Só mais um pouco...


End file.
